Ao (tom)
Ao (青, Ao) jest 5. tomem Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Rozdział 16 "Naczynie" (器, Utsuwa) Jigen informuje członków Kara, że utracili pojemnik. Dwóch członków lamentuje zmarnowany czas, wysiłek i pieniądze. Starszy członek zakłada, że to był wypadek podczas transportu i proponuje zlokalizowanie go, a także odzyskanie. Inny członek przypisuje brak takiej percepcji, co powoduje, że starszy zaczyna mu grozić. Jigen wskazuje, że utrata czasu jest czymś, co można rozważyć, jest to nieuniknony ludzki błąd. Kobieta z Kary mówi, że jest dyskusja na temat tego, jak odpowiedzialna strona zapłaci za dług. Starszy mężczyzna pyta o nieobecnego członka, Amada, o opiekę Jigena, która decyduje, jakie plany należy realizować zgodnie z wcześniejszymi zastrzeżeniami. Starszy chce zmobilizować człowieka z zewnątrz, do zdobycia informacji o nowej nauce ninja, przeklinając sytuację spowodowaną przez Momoshiki. Koji Kashin, ten, który krytykował starszego, chce zająć się sytuacją, ponieważ obszar, o którym mowa znajduje się pod jego odpowiedzialnością, na zmartwienie starszego mężczyzny. Koji myśli, że powierzchnia rozkruszyła się, a walka będzie nieunikniona. Jigen zgadza się z Kojim i prosi innych znawców o opinię, zgadzająca się z Kojim. Koji mówi starszemu, aby skontaktował się z człowiekiem z zewnątrz. Starszy zaczyna protestować, ale Jigen nie będzie miał tego, ale Kara chce, aby pojemnik był kluczem, gdyż przewidywania innych członków Kary zaczynają gasić i odzyskiwać zdrowie. Reszta członków zniknęła, gniewny mężczyzna mówił, czy chodzi o komunikację z genjutsu, czy też wziął głowę Kojiego. Koji odpowiada na jego słowa, starszy pyta, jak długo był zaskoczony. Koji mówi, że był od początku spotkania, pytając o zmysły starszego mężczyzny. Starszy mężczyzna próbuje go zaatakować, ale Koji skinął mu głową. Starszy stara się dotknąć jego dłoni, ale Koji aktywuje własne jutsu, płomienie prawdy Samadhi, który twierdzi, że nawet jutsu starszej regeneracji nie może pokonać. Płomienie zużywają to. Koji myśli o Konosze i Kraju Ognia. W Konosze, Boruto polega na Naruto. Boruto dystansuje Naruto z dwoma cienistymi klonami, które Naruto z łatwością pokonuje, i pojawia się za Naruto, wysyłając na swój sposób Rasengana. Naruto falując na to i zanika do zamieszania wszystkich. Naruto przyznaje Rasengana Boruto. Boruto wysyła elektryczną falę, zdumiewając kolegów z klasy. Naruto blokuje go, podnosząc ścianę z ziemi. Naruto uderza za ścianą z pomocą protezy i pochłania wodę. Mitsuki zauważa, że było takie same z Rasenganem. Boruto patrzy z ręką na ścianę, a Naruto spostrzega do z tyłu, rzucając kopnięciem. Shikamaru kończy sparing. Shikadai i Inojin rozmawiają o walce. Boruto zauważa, że Naruto brakuje ręki. Sarada i Mitsuko rozmawiają o rozproszeniu Naruto, i jak jego ręka mogła wchłonąć jutsu. W biurze Hokage, Boruto oskarża Naruto do używania naukowej broni ninja. Kiedy wcześniej sam został złapany z oszustwo, ponieważ używał narzędzia. Shikamaru przypomina Boruto, że sprzedzenie narzędzi było punktem sparingu. Naruto mówi mu, że jest to jeden z prototypów Katasuke, zainspirowany ostatnim konflitem z Ōtsutsuki, ale tylko potrafi pochłaniać jutsu, a nie uwolnić ich jak Momoshiki. Sasuke broni Boruto, że nie rozumie sytuacji, samo urządzenie nie jest, a chodzi o okoliczności wykorzystania. Sasuke mówi, że Ōtsutsuki pokazał kryzys na świecie, który nie minął. Gdzie indziej, Konohamaru przybywa na miejsce katastrofy wozu, konia i nie zauważa żadnych oznak życiowych, decyduje się zbadać środek. Znajduje pusty pojemnik, a radio zostało. Inni shinobi pytają o Konohamaru, a Konohamaru ma zły nastrój. Ktoś zbliża się do miejsca katastrofy. Rozdział 17 "Ao" (青, Ao) Konohamaru bada przedział w rozbitym sterowniku i kopiuje z niego dane. Partner Konohamaru zostaje zaatakowany i namawia go, by uciekł. Sasuke dalej wyjaśnia Boruto, że w cieniu znajdują się wrogowie Ōtsutsuki. Mitsuki pyta, czy jest to związane z pieczęcią Boruto. Naruto mówi, że Sasuke przekazał mu informacje na temat pieczęci i istnienie związanej z nimi organizacji. Boruto zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami. Naruto wyjaśnia, że to jest powód, dla którego pracują nad narzędziami ninja naukowego. Katasuke przybywa, wspominając, że funkcja absorpcji jest przydatna w zmniejszaniu uszkodzeń ubocznych. Boruto wciąż jest zły na Katasuke za swoje oszustwo podczas egzaminów na Chūnina. Naruto mówi, że technologia jest mocą, która wspiera Hokage, podobnie jak Sasuke, którego podziwia Boruto, i jeszcze raz podkreśla, że technologia jest używana. Boruto nie rozumie punktu Naruto. Naruto przypisuje im misję, aby eskortować Katasuke i protetyczną rękę do zbadania. Boruto odmawia podjęcia misji. Naruto prosi Saradę i Mitsuki o obejrzenie pieczęci Boruto. Sasuke mówi, że Boruto przyjmie misję po tym, jak ochłonie. Sarada i Mitsuki próbują porozmawiać z Boruto na misji. Sarada i tak postanawia podjąć misję, a Mitsuki mówi, że jeśli Boruto jej nie weźmie, nie będzie. Wskazuje, że Boruto oświadczył, że będzie wspierał Saradę jako Hokage, a ręka jest narzędziem chroniącym mieszkańców wioski, w tym rodzinę Boruto. Boruto ustępuje, przyjmując misję zgodnie z przewidywaniami Sasuke. Trzej spotykają Katasuke na stacji kolejowej i szukają miejsc. Boruto próbuje ograniczyć rozmowę z Katasuke do minimum. Znajdują puste miejsca przez Ao, który jest znajomym Katasuke. Katasuke wyjaśnia, że Ao jest pacjentem, wskazując na swoje protetyczne kończyny, jego stan z powodu ostatniej wielkiej wojny. Boruto i Sarada omawiają technologię, Sarada wskazuje, że narzędzia są tak samo technologiczne jak gry Boruto, które Boruto upomina, mówiąc, że narzędzia są nadmierne. Katasuke wyjaśnia, że technologia jest rozwijana również do użytku cywilnego, i dostosowuje protezę Ao za pomocą śrubokręta. Katasuke wspomina, że Ao był shinobi, wzbudzając zainteresowanie Boruto. Wiedząc, że Ao był już na polu walki w młodym wieku, i że pochodzi z Kirigakure, Boruto wspomina, że odwiedził go podczas wycieczki, Ao, jak zmienia się jego wioska. Ao mówi, że żyje tylko dzięki naukowym narzędziom ninja i pyta, czy Boruto wciąż ich nie lubi. Boruto mówi, że nie, a Ao bierze śrubokręt Katasuke i trzyma go za szyję Boruto, mówiąc, że tak by umarł, gdyby byli wrogami, powtarzając słowa Naruto na temat użycia narzędzi. Przybywają na ich stację i żegnają się z Ao, Boruto prosi o ponowne spotkanie następnym razem, gdy będzie w Konosze. Po wyjściu Kashin Koji rozmawia z Ao, który jest zaskoczony kontaktem z Inner. Informuje Ao o utracie statku. Pomimo tego, że Ao twierdzi, że nie jest już w stanie wykonywać taijutsu, Kashin Koji wskazuje, że jego umiejętności genjutsu pozostają nienaruszone, ponieważ świetnie sprawdził się w Katasuke. Powierza Ao odzyskanie statku, wspominając, że Konoha wysłał już dwóch jōninów na miejsce katastrofy. Daje Ao swobodne rządy do robienia tego, co uzna za stosowne, oferuje mu skrzynię pełną broni, mimo że nie wierzy, że Ao będzie ich potrzebował i odejdzie. Boruto jest ożywiony rozmową z Ao i nie może się doczekać ponownego spotkania z nim. Ao zastanawia się, jak to będzie po raz pierwszy od szesnastu lat walki. Rozdział 18 "Ręka" (手, Te) Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki i Katasuke przybywają do instytutu badawczego. Tam spotykają się z Sumire Kakei z czasów Akademii, który jest częścią zespołu badawczego. Akita Inuzuka, kolejny członek zespołu badawczego, przybywa, by odebrać protezę od Katasuke, i rozpamiętuje o tym, gdy Katasuke napełnia ją informacjami. Boruto myśli, że misja została wykonana, ale Sumire i jego koledzy z drużyny mówią mu, że misja jest ważniejsza. Boruto nie był świadomy, że pomoże przetestować naukowe narzędzia ninja, ponieważ zeskoczył z biura Hokage, zanim usłyszał o misji. Najpierw Boruto i Mitsuki walczą z Saradą, która wykorzystuje prototypową bombę światła i dymu, która przytłacza ich światłem i dźwiękiem. Mitsuki komentuje, że nawet jego wzmocnione zmysły zostały pokonane przez to. Następnie trzy wchodzą do pomieszczenia, w którym wszystkie dźwięki są unieważniane. W każdym pokoju Sarada wspomina, jak każde z tych narzędzi może pomóc w misji shinobi. Następnie próbują rękawiczek i butów, które pozwalają im chodzić po ścianach bez wydawania czakry, co oznacza, że mogą skupić się na kształtowaniu czakry do rzeczywistej walki zamiast na podzielonym fokusie. Boruto zadaje sobie obrażenia podczas próby latania na latawce, a Sumire ma tendencję do obrażeń z pianki medycznej opracowanej przez Katasuke. Boruto zauważa szacunek Sumire'a dla Katasuke. Czyta tablicę z kwalifikacjami Katasuke i cytat, w którym uważa naukę za formę wsparcia. Boruto jest rozpraszony przez Chamaru, narkomankę Akity i zauważa, że jedna z jego nóg jest protezą. Akita mówi Boruto, jak Katasuke wyciągnął do niej rękę i jak jego rozwój protetyki Chamaru doprowadził ją do tego, że została jego asystentką. Katasuke oferuje Boruto, aby wypróbować jeden ze swoich prototypów, katak czakry. Boruto pojawia się w związku z protezą ręki, którą wcześniej używał jego ojciec. Boruto otrzymuje telefon od Naruto, który informuje go o utracie komunikacji z Konohamaru i Mugino. Naruto zawiesza swoją obecną misję i wykonuje zadania ze znalezieniem Konohamaru i Mugino, ponieważ są oni najbliższą drużyną. Naruto, Shikamaru i Sai omawiają ostatnie wydarzenia. Uważają, że Kara jest zaangażowana i obawiają się, że stan sterowca powietrznego był w stanie wejść do przestrzeni powietrznej kraju Ognia niezauważony. Zakładają, że takie przedsięwzięcie wymaga finansowania, a ktokolwiek je finansuje, jest wrogiem. Rozdział 19 "Marionetki" (人形, Ningyō) Opuszczając instytut badawczy, Akita zapewnia Boruto naukowe podręczniki do broni ninja, jej dane kontaktowe i pyta, czy ma wystarczającą ilość pianki leczniczej. Boruto mówi jej, że ma dość, więcej przeszkodziłoby jego ruchowi. Ona przeprasza za jej ostrożność, przypisując to Katasuke i Chamaru idącym z nimi. Boruto myślał, że Katasuke zostaje, ale przybywa ubrany w prototypowy kombinezon mechaniczny, pierwotnie zaprojektowany jako środek rehabilitacyjny, ale zmodyfikowany do walki, chcący go przetestować. Boruto nie jest tym entuzjastycznie nastawiony. Sarada sprawdza, czy wszystkie są spakowane. Sumire zauważa, że Akira polubił Boruto i pyta Saradę, czy Boruto jest popularny wśród dziewcząt. Sarada myśli, że Boruto po prostu łatwo nawiązuje przyjaźnie. Sumire pyta, czy Sarada interesuje się Boruto, Sarada zaprzecza, a Sumire zdradza, że jest. Pożegnali Akitę i Sumire, odeszli. Na miejscu katastrofy zauważyli mechaniczne marionetki rozrzucone dookoła i zastanawiali się, czy doszło do walki. Nie widzą żadnego śladu Konohamaru. Rozbitym sterowcem przyciąga uwagę Katasuke, który udaje się zbadać, znajdując puste pudełko. Na zewnątrz marionetki uruchamiają się i atakują. Boruto, Sarada i Mitsuki atakują ich różnymi ninjutsu, bez większego powodzenia. Marionetki wyzwalają ostrzał z ataków Ognioodporności. Boruto jest zaskoczony ciągłym szybkim rażeniem, a Sarada zauważa brak tkania ręcznego. Katasuke rozpoznaje ich jako autonomiczne naukowe bronie ninja i wywodzi z ataku, który pilnują pudełka wewnątrz sterowca, i że Konohamaru również musiał to zbadać. Boruto zauważa postępujące marionetki, a Katasuke idzie naprzód, by walczyć z nimi za pomocą własnej broni naukowej ninja. Marionetki otwierają przeciwko niemu ogień, ale absorbuje ataki swoim skafandrem. Robi to, aż mechanizmy lalki się przegrzeją, powodując, że przestają działać. Mitsuki postuluje, że struktura marionetek nie ma wytrzymałości na takie ciągłe zaangażowanie. Katasuke instruuje ich, żeby odłączyli swoje źródła zasilania, aby nie atakowali ponownie po ochłodzeniu. Pytania Sarady muszą być sprzeczne z naukową bronią ninja, wiedząc, że są to zastrzeżone technologie opracowane przez Konohę. Katasuke wspomina, że Ibiki powiedział mu, że podczas genjutsu ujawnił komuś informacje o broni. Chamaru zwraca ich uwagę, po znalezieniu kunai, którego rozpoznają jako Konohamaru. Chamaru śledzi Konohamaru poprzez zapach do pobliskiej jaskini, gdzie ma tendencje do obrażeń Mugino. Przewidując przeciwników, Konohamaru chętnie ich widzi. Katasuke zastanawia się, jak broń wroga przewyższa jego klasę. Konohamaru pyta Katasuke, czy zobaczył pojemnik w sterowniku i przekazał mu dane, które zebrał do analizy. Przerywa im Ao, który przybywa, chcąc usłyszeć o ich sytuacji. Boruto rozpoznaje go z pociągu, a Konohamaru rozpoznaje go jako "Zabójca Byakugan" z Księgi Bingo. Wiedząc, że jest na emeryturze, Konohamaru pyta, co tam robi, ale Ao mówi, że to on zadaje pytania. Przygotowawszy przeciwko niemu naukową broń ninja, pyta, gdzie jest zawartość pudła sterowca. Konohamaru nie wie i odmawia ujawnienia informacji na temat bieżącej misji, ponownie podkreślając, że Ao wycofuje się z życia shinobi. Ao postanawia je uciszyć, wskazując na broń. Na drugiej stronie okładki Złowieszcza organizacja "Łuska" wykonuje pierwszy ruch, by odzyskać swe utracone "Naczynie". Boruto zaś dowiaduje się, że nie jest samym talentem i umiejętnościami żyje shinobi... I zanim dąży ochłonąć, już czeka na niego kolejna misja - z pozoru bardzo prosta, ale na ile można ufać pozorom w świecie ninja...? Kategoria:Tomy